


Back to You

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Valtteri has to see Emilia before going to Monza.





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> AH19 <3

It was a cold day in Nastola but Emilia was up early feeding her horses. Valtteri had surprised her by flying home last night from Belgium, instead of going straight to Monza. Given the events she couldn’t blame him. He’d been quiet, making little conversation but by the time they were in bed, Valtteri’s arm was securely slung over her waist. She couldn’t imagine how he’d gotten through Sunday but if she was able to bring him some comfort, she was glad, but she knew she’d have to talk to him today.

Emilia was standing feeding Dylan a slice of apple when she heard a voice. “Morning.”

The blonde spun around, fright in her eyes but she calmed slightly when she saw Valtteri standing there. He was wrapped in a black jacket and a pair of jeans “You gave me a fright Val. You okay?” She asked softly, walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

Valtteri kissed her back, making it last a little bit longer than normal. “I’m okay. I thought I could come riding with you.” He mused quietly. He hated riding and Emilia knew it, but he didn’t care what they did, he just wanted to be with her.

“Of course you can.” She nodded, glancing into his eyes.

He smiled softly. “I give you permission to laugh at me.”

Emilia smirked. “Well, you might have improved since last time.”

He snorted and grabbed a helmet. “You know I won’t have.”

*

The two headed out with the horses, just at a steady pace so they could talk. Emilia was really hoping her husband would open up a little. Though he was mainly moaning about trying not to fall off the horse.

“You’re doing fine.” Emilia chuckled as she watched Valtteri awkwardly pat the horse, hoping that showing it affection would make it not kick him off.

“Riding a horse is such a strange sensation.” He mumbled.

She smiled. “And driving at ridiculous speeds is not.”

“I suppose.” He grinned before sighing. “Can we stop at the bench? I’d like to talk to you.”

“Sure.”

They eventually reached the bench and Emilia easily climbed down off the horse and went over to Valtteri where he was sitting ridged. “I swing my leg over and shimmy, down right?”

Emilia nodded and steadied herself to help him just in case, but he managed and landed on his feet with a thud. “I think I might walk him back.” He said before grabbing her hand and walking to the bench to sit down.

Before Emilia could sit down, Valtteri pulled her on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her protectively. “This weekend was hard…”

“I know Kulta.” She whispered, squeezing his hand. “But you know that risk is always there… but you are doing what you love.”

“I am… just Saturday was a stark reminder of the dangers.”

She nodded and kissed his cheek. “You know what you have to do though.”

“Go race in Monza and do my best.” He replied. “Race for him.”

“Exactly.” She whispered, turning her head to kiss him. “But for now you need to unwind and relax your mind.” She said softly. Knowing it would do him some good.

He nodded. “I agree Em. That’s why I came back to you. I just had to see you and spend time with you.” He explained.

Emilia noddle and gently nuzzled his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispered, resting his head on her shoulder and closing her eyes.

*

“Erm… Emilia, is this really necessary?” Valtteri called. He’d been instructed to lie on their bed with a blindfold on.

“Yes, it’s necessary! I’ll be there in a minute. Be patient Kulta.”

Valtteri omitted a sigh and relaxed back into the pillow. The tights which he was using as a blindfold smelled of her usual perfume. It was oddly familiar and comforting.

“Right, are your eyes shut?”

“Yes.” Valtteri replied, wondering what his wife was up to.

“Good.” Emilia called before tiptoeing into the room. She was dressed in his old Mercedes overalls with her hair hanging freely. She remembered wearing his Williams overalls previously and that had achieved a certain effect.

Gingerly, she lay down beside him and placed her hand on his chest and removed the blindfold. “Are you ready?”

The Finn eyed her up and down, a smirk forming on his lips. “Ready for what?”

“A wild ride.”

He grinned. “I am, Em.” He was more than happy to let Emilia take charge.


End file.
